Motor vehicles are typically provided with a spare tire and tools for changing a tire in the event that one of the tires of the vehicle requires replacement. These tools often include a jack, a jack handle, and a wrench. The tools may further include a hoist handle that is used to operate a tire hoist that stores a spare tire underneath the body of the vehicle, as commonly found on trucks and vans.
During design of a vehicle, a location must be provided for storing the tools. In cars having a trunk, the tire is typically stored in a well that is defined beneath a removable panel in the trunk, and the tools are often stored in that area as well.
In certain trucks, sport utility vehicles, and vans, it is necessary to store the tools within the passenger compartment or within an area that is contiguous with the passenger compartment. Thus, the tools must be stored in a secure manner, such that they do not become dislodged in the case of an abrupt change in acceleration. Also, the tools should be mounted such that they may be easily removed when they are needed. Finally, to the extent that the tools are exposed to the passenger compartment, aesthetic considerations dictate that the manner of storage be attractive, as not to detract from the aesthetics of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.